The present invention relates to apparatus for carrying cosmetics. More particularly, the present invention relates to apparatus for carrying cosmetics, such as lipstick, other lip cosmetics, mascara, other eye cosmetics, skin care products and the like.
Although cosmetics are very often applied in the home, there are occasions when one or more cosmetic products are applied while in transit or at remote locations. For example, in between meetings or other engagements, one may desire to apply lipstick, mascara, skin care products and the like at remote locations or in an automobile or other transportation vehicle. Carrying a ready supply of such cosmetics can be difficult, particularly if one carries a relatively small purse or no purse at all. On the other hand, leaving such cosmetic products in the automobile or other vehicle can result in the products becoming melted or otherwise damaged because of excessive or elevated temperatures in the vehicle.
It would be advantageous to provide a system which can be used to store cosmetic products ready for use in remote locations and/or in automobiles and other transportation vehicles.